The Pretty Young Things
by x.CandiBabes.x
Summary: Xiao gets her hands on Tekken 6, and things seriously don't look good. Idea is from a sketch I drew ages ago!


**Story Summary: **Xiao gets her hands on Tekken 6, and things seriously don't look good. Idea is from a sketch I drew ages ago!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own **Tekken** nor am I **making profit** from this oneshot. **Akira**, however, does belong to **me**. If you steal her, you'll be **very sorry indeed**.

**Chapter Warnings: **Cussing and violence. By the way, I'm not trying to insult any **Jin/Xiao**, **Jin/Nina**, **Jin/Christie**, **Jin/Julia**, **Jin/Hwo** pairings fans!

**Notes: **I was flicking through my sketchbook not too long ago and I found an old sketch I drew ages ago (**2007** to be exact) and got the idea to write this. I can't remember where I got the idea to sketch this, but it must have been when I was flicking through **deviantART**.

The thing that Ling says _"Ha, that'll teach you to be a robot serving Jin! Who's "Cute but Deadly" now?" _is about Alisa and it's one of her moves. Cheesy, I know, but I could have used **Panda's** _"Hip Smash"_ or _"Dance with Me"_ or _"Bear Hug"_, or **Nina's** _"Siren's Kiss"_, or **Anna's** _"Leg Kiss Combo"_, or **Lili's** _"Broken Heart"_ or _"Kiss of Devotion"_ or _"Ravaging Beauty"_ but the one I used sounded better.

Also, if you're wondering who **Akira** is, she's my **Tekken OC**. If you want to read more about her, check out my other fanfic, **A Tekken Story: Through the Years.**

**Extra notes: **I'm kinda upset right now because I haven't received any recent **reviews** on any of my **recent fanfics** that I've posted and now I'm **worried that no-one likes me and nobody's reading my stories**! =[

If you are reading this, **please** take a look at my other **fanfictions** and **leave a review**! I don't care what kind of review, **positive or negative**, and I don't care what it's about, **the story or plot line**, **the characters I use**, **metaphors and similes I use**, **how bad my structure is**, **anything**, **I don't care as long as I get a review**! **I'm getting desperate**!

Anyway, to match my **angsty mood** and **the angsty music** I'm listening to (_I Hate You_ by **Earshot**), here's an **angsty**/**humorous fanfiction**.

This story has been written **raw**, so no changes have been made, but if I get any **reviews** saying that **I should **alter it, I will.

Enjoy! **Please review!**

**

* * *

**

**The Pretty Young Things**

"What?"

Akira stared at Miharu in disbelief as her explanation. The explanation of why Xiao…

_Uh-oh, this isn't good._

"You're serious?"

Miharu nodded vigorously as another scream rippled from behind the closed door.

"Take that! You stupid slut…die!"

Akira sighed," I can't believe she won that console in a stupid bet,"

Miharu raised her eyebrows," I can't believe she had enough money to buy that game,"

Something crashed from behind the closed door again.

"At least she doesn't have access to a computer,"

Miharu frowned, looking puzzled at her friend," What do you mean?"

"There's this site called , and…well, let's just say there's lots of pairing stories, including Jin and Hwoarang,"

"_Hwoarang?_ Seriously?"

"Oh God, don't get me started on the pictures…,"

"There's pictures too?"

Akira threw her eyes up to the heaven's and shook her head.

"Ha, that'll teach you to be a robot serving Jin! Who's "Cute but Deadly" now?"

_Oh God…_

Akira risked her life by clutching the doorknob and thinking about talking some sense into Xiao. Miharu looked warning at her friend, but Akira simply pushed the door open and stepped inside.

Xiao was sitting on the floor, her legs tucked underneath her, one hand gripping the PS3 controller tightly, almost impossibly strongly, while the other hand had her fingers extended, stabbing at the buttons viciously, her eyes glued to screen as she played as herself, beating Christie Monteiro dressed in the complete Samba customization outfit, which showed little to nothing.

"Deserves you right for wearing hardly anything, you big-breasted bitch!"

_Looks like Akira will have to come back later…_

"All the pretties must die!"

_Definitely later…_


End file.
